


Bred

by Lynxphilia



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jupiter Ascending - Freeform, Splicers - Freeform, Splices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Splicing, there have come new advances and get rich quick schemes in producing Splices more readily and efficiently. But it has its dark drawbacks, through the shadows comes a shine of courage, love, and the bond of a Lycantant pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bred

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't been posting and I am extremely sorry about that, I will try to post more- as I've been saying as before I know- but I just need to get back in the knack of writing and Improving. 
> 
> Please enjoy what I hope is going to be a 10+ chapter story. I got this idea after watching Jupiter Ascending and I dunno, I just kinda went with it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> -Lynxphilia

She lay writhing- tossing and turning at random intervals. Every once in awhile she’d smell him and a new wave of slick rushed to her thighs, she whined pitifully and tried to soothe the ache deep inside by fingering herself, but finding no relief. Only pent up further and hotter until she began to sob openly.

Splicers had discovered long ago that the only way to increase maximum production was to breed your own livestock. Twice as many Splices could be made at less than a fourth of the cost of birth tanks. By breeding the best bitches and studs together; their offspring more pure than any Splice created manually- less blemishes in their genes. The only drawback was the increased number of runts, most pups born the common black or brown but the rest born albino. Even the half breeds were tossed to the Legion. Only a hand picked few were chosen to stud, their heirs being sold as common house labor or pets. But one half breed defied the laws of albino Lycantant breeding- Caine Wise. The bitch he sired- Y/N- was a rare fertile female, one in a thousand. She bore healthy, strong Lycantant heirs, most sold at double price, the few albinos she bore sold to the Legion were the fiercest soldiers in the barracks. Her human DNA ensured that she could bear three litters a year, at least five pups in each litter, for the next millennium. As much as Nectar could revitalise old cells, they couldn’t produce more eggs in her womb. Her combined wolf and human DNA produced short pregnancy spans, along with advances created by her Splicers her pregnancies lasted only four to five weeks and the pups needed only to be weaned before they could be sold across the Verse. Y/N only had her pups for two and a half months at most, Caine never met any of his sons or daughters. 

Already half a Millennia had gone by- Caine remained as stoic and complicated as ever, Y/N was considered useless unless she was plump with a litter. Caine and Y/N breeded differently than the others, sometimes they took their human forms, sometimes one was a wolf and the other human. Most times they were both wolves. Lycantant heats last at least two weeks but can last as long as four, to ensure fertility Caine and Y/N are put into a rather large cell-like biome until Y/N’s heats are finished. Then Caine is deployed back to the Legion and Y/N bears her children alone. Once Caine was deployed on a tedious, life threatening war front and missed Y/N’s heat, the Splicer couldn’t afford to lose Y/N by letting her dry out. He sent his next best Alpha male and decided to settle with the low priced offspring, although Y/N was hazed into her heat, she tore out the male’s throat. With each one they sent, another corpse was added to the list of Alphas. Caine was finally portaled to the biome and they rutted amongst the corpses Y/N had made. The same event happened to Caine a few decades after him and Y/N first bred, he was sent into a biome where a female whose heat had been induced for almost six hours whined and moaned. He avoided any contact with the female and constantly snapped at her with his huge jaws, running around the perimeter in large loops until the female dried out and died. 

It was clear that a Bond had formed between them, they would only breed with one another. 


End file.
